


Wondering

by Merfilly



Category: Speed Racer (1966)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed learned the truth...which leaves more questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

Speed stared at the vase of white roses settled on the table. Trixie could tell he was miles away, lost in thought, and hesitated to intrude on them.

Pops and Mom both sat down at the dinner table, watching fondly as Spritle and Chim-Chim pulled their usual antics over the food choices.

"You're worlds away, son," Mom said fondly, finally tearing Speed's gaze from the white roses.

"Just wondering if Racer X ever felt this good in his family," Speed said softly, not looking at Pops.


End file.
